gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tale of Two Stans/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e12 bird.png S2e12 looking in.png S2e12 mysterious cave.png S2e12 ladies first.png S2e12 friendly punch.png S2e12 Ford tried to pull.png S2e12 good thing you've got your smarts, poindexer.png S2e12 Punch it.png S2e12 original mystery twins.png S2e12 look at that.png S2e12 dont forget to leave our names.png S2e12 Stanley and Stanford Pines.png Reunion S2e12 shack.png S2e12 after all these long years of waiting.png S2e12 stanford punch.png S2e12 insanely risky move.png S2e12 twin confrontation.jpg S2e12 warnings schmarnings.png S2e12 sci-fi sideburn dimension.png S2e12 quick question.png S2e12 what the heck is going on here.png S2e12 some sort of large hairless gopher.png S2e12 one finger friendlier.jpg S2e12 you read my journals.png S2e12 don't know what to say.png S2e12 so many questions.png S2e12 gonna throwup.png S2e12 walk it out.png S2e12 The WHAT?!.png S2e12 why not tell us.png S2e12 fan fiction better match.png Who wants to tell their entire mysterious backstory? S2e12 PINES PAWNS.jpg S2e12 not impressed.jpg S2e12 kid ford reading.jpg S2e12 six fingers.png S2e12 running.png S2e12 NAME SWAP.png S2e12 Key.png S2e12 stans boat.png S2e12 Crampelter.jpg S2e12 sight to the future.jpg S2e12 personal space.png S2e12 at school.png S2e12 Glass Shard Beach High School principal.png S2e12 shocked.png S2e12 stanford and stanley.png S2e12 still on the swings.png S2e12 now I know who did it.png S2e12 possible Shermie.png S2e12 I can make it on my own.png Tryin' to tell my life story here S2e12 stan finding a way of business.png S2e12 customers weren't crazy about that.png S2e12 luckily they were chasing me.png S2e12 with stan co brand pitchforks.png S2e12 pitchforks break.png S2e12 fake name.png S2e12 not allowed here.png S2e12 im at a payphone.png S2e12 i am banned in alot of areas.png S2e12 sophisticated new business strategy.png Stanford's side S2e12 Backupsmore.jpg S2e12 college Ford thinking with the greats.png S2e12 Anomalous Phenomena.jpg S2e12 polycephany.jpg S2e12 crop circles.jpg S2e12 billboard of title card.png S2e12 welcome to gf sign.png S2e12 northwest realty.png S2e12 making of shack.png S2e12 hand tree.png S2e12 dipper fangirls.png S2e12 and thus more evidence to that ship.png S2e12 catching fireflies.png S2e12 catching eyes.png S2e12 eye bats in jar.jpg S2e12 eye bats page.jpg S2e12 shapeshifter egg.jpg S2e12 baby shapeshifter.jpg S2e12 floating cliff page.jpg S2e12 gnome catalog.png S2e12 mystical objects.png S2e12 we already saw this.png S2e12 strummin on the ol banjo.png S2e12 mcgucket phone call.png S2e12 i said no trespassing.png S2e12 git out.png S2e12 pre series glow.png S2e12 fiddle is stuck.png S2e12 fiddle is pulled.png S2e12 grabbing.png S2e12 mcgucket one eye.png S2e12 mcgucket big eyes.png The conflict that started it all S2e12 holding something.png S2e12 have you come to steal my eyes?!.png S2e12 whoa.png S2e12 frozen squirrel.png S2e12 Ford with mouth open.png S2e12 no witnesses.png S2e12 nevermind.png S2e12 There is nothing about this I understand.jpg S2e12 ford and the machine.png S2e12 journal 1.png S2e12 puppy dog face.png S2e12 sad face.png S2e12 i have a mullet.png S2e12 kill it with FIRE.png S2e12 everyone fights for these books.png S2e12 youre only making me look cooler.png S2e12 one eye.png S2e12 tell my story.png S2e12 this sucks.png S2e12 marcoooo.png S2e12 entering ford's room.png Birth of the Mystery Shack S2e12 sketchy.png S2e12 Dusk2Dawn.png S2e12 Ma.png s2e12 literally penniless.png s2e12 sad face stan.png S2e12 i know him.png S2e12 starstruck.png s2e12 nono.png s2e12 you got the wrong guy.png S2e12 Toby was never normal.png S2e12 so hip.png S2e12 cute old people.png S2e12 peer pressure.png S2e12 troubled stan.png S2e12 do iiiiiit.png S2e12 really not feeling up to this.png S2e12 i can do this.png S2e12 take it all.png S2e12 cha ching.png S2e12 dollar sign eyes.png S2e12 smiley stan is a cutey.png S2e12 man of mystery.png S2e12 stanford pines.png S2e12 room.png S2e12 light on.png S2e12 step right up.png S2e12 a world of enchantment.png S2e12 behold the nerdy science box.png S2e12 um um wait.png S2e12 tssss oooh.png S2e12 lazy susans origin.png S2e12 i paid 15 dollars for this.png S2e12 uhhh.png S2e12 tropical skeleton.png S2e12 theres our delighted naive townsfolk.png S2e12 oh thats funny.png S2e12 charming stan smile.png S2e12 not so sure about this.png S2e12 stans plan.png S2e12 what is it.png S2e12 tyler and mom.png S2e12 buying what i was selling.png S2e12 murder hut was born.png S2e12 mystery shack through the years.png S2e12 mystery shack through the years2.png S2e12 mystery shack through the years3.png S2e12 mystery shack through the years4.png S2e12 mystery shack through the years5.png S2e12 adjusting dads hat.png S2e12 old me was dead.png S2e12 murder hut to mystery shack.png S2e12 snazzy outfit.png S2e12 current stan.png S2e12 by day i was stanford pines.png S2e12 mr mystery.png S2e12 but.png S2e12 by night i was trying.png More memories S2e12 couldn't risek.png S2e12 lied to everyone.png S2e12 ford with the gun.png S2e12 found something.png S2e12 agent powers excited.png S2e12 vending machine shut.png S2e12 out there in the unknown.png S2e12 yummy information.png S2e12 excited twins.png S2e12 all grown up.png S2e12 softy.png S2e12 author in house.png S2e12 good night stupid.png End tag S2e12 wendy is so interested.png S2e12 soos won't shut up.png S2e12 end credits cryptogram.png S2e12 Wendy is done.png S2e12 end journal page.png Promotional videos Gravity Falls - A Tale of Two Stans - Teaser Gravity Falls - A Tale of Two Stans - Preview Miscellaneous S2e12 author writing journal.jpg S2e12 mystery chalkboard.jpg S2e12 dana terrace cute baby biker.jpg Stan young gravi-team falls.png Ford young gravi-team falls.png Stan & Ford Sc319 gravi-team falls.png Mabel drawing's Miscellaneous.png Shape Shifter birth gravi-team falls.png Fiddleford McGucket lab coat tumblr.png Fiddleford McGucket young tumblr.png Sc723 Stan Aging.png S2e12 dana terrace young tyler concept.png Ma Pines gravi-team Falls.png Promotional art S2e12 dana terrace promo.jpg|Promo art by Dana Terrace S2e12 sabrina cotugno promo art.jpg|Promo art by Sabrina Cotugno ru:Повесть о двух Стэнах/Галерея Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries